tanto
by iaiah moony
Summary: Fic escrita para o projeto Catch the Snitch, da seção mais linda do seisvê! Projeto baseado no jogo 7 Coisas: 7 Coisas que James e Lily nunca contariam ao Harry – "Sua mãe pensou no Snape pra padrinho."


**Nome do autor: **iaiah moony**  
>Título:<strong> Tanto**  
>Ship:<strong> James Potter/Lily Evans**  
>Observação:<strong> Fic escrita para o projeto Catch the Snitch, da seção mais linda do seisvê! Projeto baseado no jogo 7 Coisas: 7 Coisas que James e Lily nunca contariam ao Harry – "Sua mãe pensou no Snape pra padrinho."

* * *

><p><strong>Tanto<strong>  
><em>Por iaiah moony<em>

– James, eu estou grávida.

Vi seu rosto empalidecer e os olhos se arregalarem na mais perfeita expressão de pavor que eu jamais vira. Logo em seguida, o maior sorriso que James já dera na vida tomou conta de seu rosto, acompanhado do abraço mais apertado que eu já recebera.

– Ah, Lily! É maravilhoso! Nós vamos ser pais! Pais, Lily! Oh, meu Merlin...

James me abraçou mais uma vez e colou os lábios nos meus. Com mais um sorriso imenso, se separou de mim e seguiu em direção à porta.

– Aonde você vai?

– Contar ao Sirius! Aonde mais eu iria numa hora dessas? Preciso dar a boa notícia ao nosso padrinho! Ao padrinho dele!

Apenas sorri e pedi para que não demorasse muito. James voltou correndo até o sofá e me beijou novamente, sem conseguir conter a própria alegria.

– Prometo que não vou demorar. Nós vamos ser pais, Lily! Um filho! Um filho! Nós vamos ser pais!

Com um último sorriso, James deixou a porta se fechar. Os risos param imediatamente, deixando apenas um silêncio incômodo ocupando a sala. Um filho. No meio de uma guerra. Pareceria insanidade se não fosse, bem, insano.

Pensei em preparar um chá. Não que estivesse exatamente frio, mas eu me sentia um pouco estranha. Nunca soube exatamente de onde vinha essa vontade de tomar chá em situações complicadas ou quando estivesse triste, mas o fato é que funcionava. Enquanto ia para a cozinha, pensei em James, que a essa hora já devia estar se afogando em firewhisky junto com Sirius. Aqueles dois não mudaram nada.

Sirius. Tantas vezes se arriscando por nós, tantas vezes chegando a milímetros de perder um braço ou coisas mais importantes para salvar James e eu. Tantas batalhas juntos, tantos sorrisos, tantas cervejas amanteigadas, tantos abraços. E sempre aquela amizade avassaladora, irrefreável. Irresponsável também, mas leal acima de tudo. Aquele era um companheiro para a vida toda, momentos bons, ruins, difíceis, velórios, nascimentos, casamentos. Nosso padrinho. E, com certeza, padrinho do nosso filho. Porque James nem precisaria me consultar para essa escolha, Sirius já exigia o cargo para si antes mesmo de estarmos casados. E aquele lugar é_ mesmo_ dele, em todo o caso.

Uma amizade tão antiga, uma amizade de crianças... Inevitavelmente, me faz lembrar de Severus. Uma amizade tão antiga, ainda antes da escola. Tantas tardes juntos, tantos problemas compartilhados, tantos sonhos e planos e considerações sobre o futuro fantástico que nos esperava. Magia, era o que ele me dizia sempre. O menino que me descobriu bruxa, que me ensinou tanto. Aquele lugar deveria ser dele.

Mas não há nada o que fazer sobre isso, certo? Depois de tantos anos, tanta ausência, tanta divergência. Nos tornamos completos estranhos, incapazes de um convívio civilizado. Somos diferentes agora, e éramos tão iguais quando crianças!

Às vezes tudo o que eu queria era voltar aos meus dez anos e fazer tudo diferente. Não aceitar a magia, permanecer em casa com Petúnia, me afastar de Severus... Ou ainda aceitar a magia e Severus, mas fazer algo que pudesse mudar essa história. _Qualquer coisa_ que surtisse efeito e o afastasse do que nos separou. Algo que nos mantivesse iguais, amigos, companheiros. Como James e Sirius.

Não parece justo que eu tenha que esperar sempre pelo pior, pelo momento em que retiraremos a máscara de um Death Eater morto e encontrarei o rosto dele. E menos justo ainda é que eu me perca na luta pensando se aquele a quem estou atacando não é Severus. E o pior é não saber se ele de fato está lá ou se estou apenas procurando-o aonde não posso encontrar. A tortura pior é a falta de conhecimento, é o lapso do paradeiro dele que é desconhecido por mim e eu não tenho coragem de perguntar a quem possa saber. Não posso desapontar à Ordem, me importando com um possível Death Eater. Não posso parecer fraca.

Mas isso não me impede de desejar que os tempos fossem outros, sem essa maldita guerra para nos separar. Não faz com que eu não queira Severus de volta.

Ouço barulhos na porta da sala, e pelas vozes sei que James trouxe a comemoração da casa de Sirius para a nossa. Quando chego na sala com o meu chá pela metade, mal tenho tempo de baixar a xícara na mesa antes que Sirius praticamente me jogue no chão quando vem me abraçar, já um pouco alcoolizado. No meio daquele aperto confuso, vejo Remus e Peter rindo próximos à porta ao lado de James, que me dá um sorriso como quem pede desculpas.

Apenas sorrio de volta, aceitando seu pedido. Não há nada que eu possa fazer.

E, no fundo, aqueles é que são os nossos amigos de verdade. Para todas as horas.


End file.
